Too Many On An Island
by lilagyptian
Summary: The Saga continues as the Yugioh crew is stranded on a tropical paradise. Can they survive the elements AND each other?
1. Idiots Ahoy!

Lila: Thank you so much for doing the survey guys. It means a lot to me. I'm still more than grateful if people keep filling it out. It helps me in writing my stories. I just want to say that I was absolutely shocked by the response I got to with snow comes Insanity. It's always the story you least expect that get the most raves. I've had people begging me to make a sequel well.sorry there isn't going to be one. Well.not yet. I actually need to be sitting in my house staring outside at the never-ending blizzards for such inspiration. I will however make another humor fic along the same line. With Snow Comes Insanity may get a sequel later this year but who want to write about snow when I'm looking forward to the sandy beaches?  
  
I think I've rambled on long enough so ON WITH THE NEXT HUMOR FIC!!!  
  
Too Many On An Island  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The boat cut through the water like a knife. Sails flying in the wind. The "Little Minnow" had been out to sea for three hours now and all that you could see was Blue Ocean all around you.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Serenity cheered.  
  
"Yeah great." Tristan said as he eyes up Serenity in her skimpy blue bikini.  
  
"Tristan! I thought I made myself clear. From the neck up!" Joey snapped.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes at Joey but decided to do as he was told and walked to the other end of the ship. Joey hopped down from the top of the cabin he'd been sitting on and crashed into a bunch of boxes.  
  
"Smooth." Duke said as he looked up from his tanning chair he'd set out in the front of the boat.  
  
Joey crawled out of the mess and walked over to the railing. "I wish you wouldn't let him look at you like dat." Joey said to Serenity.  
  
"Like what?" Serenity said in an innocent tone.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Joey snapped.  
  
"Stop being so protective!" Serenity said and walked off to the other end of the boat.  
  
"And put on some clothes!" He yelled at her and she ignored him. Joey turned to his other companion at his side. "How ya doing buddy?" He asked.  
  
Bakura sat up from hanging his head over the railing. His face was turning green. "Just peachy." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Joey said and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Oh dear." Bakura said, his face getting a little greener and he leaned over the railing again.  
  
"It's my turn to be captain!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi. You're too short. You can't even see out the window." Yami said.  
  
"Please! Just for a second?" Yugi begged.  
  
Yami sighed and stepped away. "Okay. One second."  
  
Yugi ran behind the steering wheel. "Now Yugi, you don't want to make sudden turns. It will cause the boat to TIIIIP!" Yami cried and Yugi spun the wheel around.  
  
"Wee!" Yugi cried.  
  
"AHHH!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Someone get a rope. Bakura went over board!" Malik said.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami yelled at his counterpart. "I should have known better. You've been eating sugar."  
  
"Maybe a little." Yugi said.  
  
"What is your definition of a little?" Yami asked.  
  
"Just twelve packets of Kool-Aid mix." Yugi shrugged and ran out of the room.  
  
Yami Bakura and Joey pulled on the rope. "One two three PULL! One two three PULL!" Joey and Yami Bakura yelled in unison. Bakura became visible over the edge on the boat stringing out long lines of swear words.  
  
"I swear to god. [Beep]! What the [Beep] [Beep] [Beep]. I should [Beep] whom ever was [Beep] the damn [Beep] ship! I don't [Beep] care! I just want my [Beep] towel!" He rambled on and on.  
  
Just then Mai walked boy.  
  
"Hey guys. Is this swimsuit too tight on me? I just bought it the other day." She as she stared at her own figure, completely oblivious to what was going on.  
  
The two boys holding the rope froze at the sight of her. "Whoa." They both said and in the process let go of the rope.  
  
"AHHH! You [Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep]!" Bakura screamed just before he hit the water again.  
  
"What was that?" Mai asked.  
  
"Whoops." Joey said. "Sorry Bakura!" He threw the rope down again.  
  
"[Beep] [Beep] [Beep]!" Was all that was heard down below. (I had to censor it to keep the rating down)  
  
The sun began to set and everyone piled into the cabin below. "How was everyone's day?" Tea asked.  
  
"Boring." Seto said bluntly and he fiddled with his dueling deck.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Joey said. "Out on the big ocean."  
  
"It's not so fun when you keep getting dumped INTO the ocean." Bakura muttered as he squeezed the remaining water out of his hair.  
  
"So where are we going?" Yami Malik asked.  
  
"Cuba!" Tea cheered.  
  
"No! Spain!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Africa!" Yugi added.  
  
"The moon!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him strangely.  
  
"I just said it to shut you all up." He said and laid back down in his bed.  
  
"We'll I'm sure we can agree on something tomorrow. For now.let's try and get some sleep." Joey said. Everyone agreed and went to bed.  
  
That night a horrific storm rolled in over the boat. It formed huge waves that shook the small boat around like mad. Yami was tossed into the bed next to him suddenly when an intense wave hit the side of the ship.  
  
"What the hell!" Seto demanded as he felt the slumbering Pharaoh land on top of him. "Get off of me!"  
  
"What's going on?" Yami said as he stirred.  
  
"Storm!" Joey cried. He ran upstairs and was greeted by the pelting rain. He ran into the cabin where Mai was behind the wheel.  
  
"I'm glad one of you idiots woke up! We're in a lot of trouble." She said.  
  
"Uh oh!" Joey said and was tossed to one end of the cabin.  
  
"Get up here and help me!" She snapped.  
  
Seto ran to Mai and helped her steer. "It's too strong." He grunted as they tried to turn the wheel.  
  
"Ahh!" Joey screamed and ran into Mai.  
  
"Joey! The ship didn't even move!" She said and pushed him off of her.  
  
"Sorry." He blushed and stood up.  
  
"We have to get out of here before this thing capsizes!" Seto said. The ship swayed back and forth.  
  
"TOO LATE!" Mai shouted and the final wave hit and took the ship under. Everything went dark for everyone.  
  
END OF PROLOGUE  
  
He he he! This is gonna be fun!  
  
Joey: I'm already afraid!  
  
Seto: Stop being such a coward.  
  
Joey: She just killed us!  
  
Lila: How can I do the story is I kill all the characters?  
  
Joey: I uhh.good point.  
  
Lila: Let's hear what you think reviewers! 


	2. Fire?

TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yami was lying in the sand facing up at the bright blazing sun. He sputtered up water and rolled onto his side trying to catch his breath. He regained his composure and looked around at where he was. He was on a beautiful tropical island paradise. The white sand beaches sprawled out along the edges and the trees lines up around the island it bright greens and blues. There was a small mountain that could be seen towards the center of the island. You'd think such a large island would have been discovered by now but it hasn't.  
  
Yami stood up and walked along the beach, recovering his fallen friends off the beach as he went.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Demanded Yami Bakura.  
  
"The middle of nowhere!" Bakura cried.  
  
"I'm getting the strangest sinking sensation in my stomach." Duke commented knowing that being trapped on the island with these people would only lead to trouble.  
  
"What are you guys complaining about?" Joey demanded. "We're trapped on a beautiful island, all by ourselves. This is gonna be great. It'll be like Gilligan's Island."  
  
"You are definitely Gilligan Joey." Seto said.  
  
"Shut up!" Joey snapped. "First we need a fire. Then shelters. I recommend we split up into teams to try and complete multiple tasks."  
  
"Since when did you become so organized Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I was in the boy scouts when I was little. I earned my survival badge easy. I'm our best bet in surviving here."  
  
Seto snorted back a laugh.  
  
"We're all gonna die." Bakura whimpered.  
  
"How do we decide who does what?" Mai asked.  
  
"We have.let me see.13 people? Hmm. Then lets split up into three groups of three and one group of four. One team will try to build a fire, one will survey the land, one will search for food and the others will build the shelters. Okay?" Joey said.  
  
"But how do we decide?" Malik asked.  
  
"Inky, Pinky, Ponkey?" Yugi recommended.  
  
"We really need to come up with more mature methods of deciding on things." Seto said.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Tea snapped.  
  
Seto shrugged and joined the circle. "Okay. Inky, Pinky, Ponkey, Daddy bought a donkey. Donkey Died, Daddy cried. Inky Pinky Ponkey. Okay Yugi. You're a fire builder." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi said with a lack of enthusiasm.  
  
This continued on until every on was divided. For those who have a difficult time understanding things or those who are just to lazy to care, this is how it was divided:  
  
Fire: Tristan, Duke, and Serenity  
  
Explorers: Bakura, Yami Bakura and Yami  
  
Hunters: Malik, Joey and Seto  
  
Builders: Mai, Tea, Yugi and Yami Malik  
  
Everyone separated into their groups and got to work immediately. Who know that they could be so efficient? (Believe me it won't last very long) Tristan, Duke and Serenity sat on the sand staring at the water.  
  
"So what should we do first?" Duke asked.  
  
"We'll. Let's collect some fire wood to start with." Serenity said.  
  
"Great idea Serenity. Duke, you stay here and pick out a spot. Serenity and I will go find some fire wood." Tristan said. He looped his arm around Serenity's slim waist and began to walk off.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Tell you what? How about YOU pick out the spot and I'll go find the fire wood with Serenity?" Duke said. He removed Tristan's arm from her waist and replaced it with his own.  
  
"Who says you get to go?" Tristan demanded.  
  
"I think a LADY such as Serenity should be accompanied by a GENTLEMEN that's all." Duke said.  
  
"I'm more man than you'll ever be!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Duke shouted. He removed his arm and walked up so his face was nearly touching Tristan's.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Tell you what. Let's solve this with rock paper scissors."  
  
"Can't we all just go?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No!" They both said.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"Rock paper scissors. Damn!" They said as they matched scissors for scissors.  
  
They continued to do so over and over.  
  
"This isn't going anywhere." Tristan groaned.  
  
"We'll if someone would pick something besides scissors." Duke said.  
  
"You pick something else!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"You!" Duke shouted back.  
  
"Fine. We both will." Tristan said.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors. DAMN!" They shouted again as they match rock for rock.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"How could I?" Duke demanded.  
  
"I dunno. I just know you did." Tristan said.  
  
"You're just jealous because it is obvious that Serenity like me better." Duke said.  
  
"Oh please. Like she'd be interested in some one's whose legs and arms look like twigs." Tristan said.  
  
"A lot more that a guy who's hair stands in a direct point all the time. What the hell is that anyway?" Duke demanded.  
  
"It's called style. Something you don't have."  
  
"Motorcycle loving freak!"  
  
"Dice groping maniac!"  
  
"Pencil head!"  
  
"Least I don't wear earrings!"  
  
"Least I know how to use a computer!"  
  
"It was an I Mac!"  
  
"It doesn't matter!"  
  
"Yes it does. I'm only used to Windows."  
  
"Hey. Where's Serenity?" Duke asked.  
  
The boys looked left and right but couldn't find her. "Serenity!" Duke shouted.  
  
"Down here!" She yelled. They looked down the beach and found her standing next to a rather large looking pile of wood.  
  
"Where did this all come from?" Tristan asked.  
  
"You guys have been bickering forever. I got bored and went to get wood. This should be enough for a while."  
  
The boys nodded. "Now we need to figure out how to light it." Serenity said and stared at the piled of broken up wood.  
  
"None of us wear glasses. That would have made this easy." Duke said.  
  
"The one time we actually need Weevil." groaned Tristan.  
  
"I would want to use his glasses anyway. They're like bottle caps. They'd probably burst the whole pile into flames." Serenity giggled.  
  
"How else can we light it?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yami Malik has a lighter but he's off doing other things." Serenity said. "What about two sticks?"  
  
The boys looked at her with confusion. "Sticks. You rub then together to burn the wood." She explained. The boys went and found two sticks and attempted to rub them together.  
  
"You have to rub them faster than that." Serenity told them.  
  
"Give those here Duke. You're no good at it." Tristan said.  
  
"I'm doing just fine." He snapped.  
  
He rubbed them more vigorously but dropped them when the sticks began to burn his fingers. "I'm just making the sticks hot. This isn't going to work." He said.  
  
Tristan attempted and also failed to get the fire going. "Damn." He said.  
  
"Told ya." Duke sneered and Tristan glared.  
  
"Would you two grow up!" Serenity snapped. She liked the attention but sometimes it was just irritating.  
  
"Maybe there's some glass from the ship windows we could use." Duke said.  
  
"You know where the ship is?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't pass out and had to swim to shore. It's just a little ways out in the water." He pointed out at the blue sea.  
  
"Duke. How about you go look and see if you can find some supplied we can use too." She said.  
  
Duke nodded. "Be back in a gyp." and with that ran out into the water.  
  
Tristan and Serenity sat on the beach together. Tristan casually tried to take her hand and she yanked away. "This is not the time nor the place." She said in her sweet tome which was lined with bitchiness.  
  
Several minute later Duke came out of the water screaming. "Ahh. It hurts!" He screamed.  
  
"What hurts?" She asked.  
  
"I found the supplies. Lots of them but a stingray got me. Ahh! It hurts!" He screamed and rolled around on the ground.  
  
"Tristan! DO something!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" He cried.  
  
"Pee on it!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Ammonia kills the pain. You have to pee on him!" She shouted.  
  
"You have to be kidding." Tristan said. "I wouldn't even pee on Yugi." He said. "And he's one of my best pals."  
  
"Do it!" Duke yelled. "This is the worst pain I've ever been in!"  
  
"Do it!" Screamed Serenity.  
  
"Okay!" Tristan said and ran over and (cough) did his business on Duke.  
  
Duke sighed as the pain subsided. His eyes grew big. "Okay Tristan that's enough! Cut it out!"  
  
"Sorry. I've been holding it for a while now." He said. Duke got up. "This is disgusting." He said and ran into the water to wash off. He came back and rested on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Serenity asked.  
  
He smiled. "Better. We need to go get those supplies." He said. "All of us."  
  
They all nodded in unison.  
  
(Tacky Soap Opera Music)  
  
Cheesy Announcer: On next week's show. Will Serenity, Duke and Tristan recover the supplies and ever get the damn fire started? How will Tristan peeing on Duke effect their relationship? Is it really all that sanitary? What the hell is going on in the forest and what will the boys do when they run out of hair gel for their gravity defying hair. Tune in next week!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Well? Let's here what you've got to say folks! 


	3. Tip: Don't Piss off Yugi

Lila: (sigh) I am SO sorry for not updating more often. I'm just SO busy right now with different things that I haven't had time to write..Let alone sleep! Updating is gonna be pretty slow for a short while. It'll definitely pick up soon. I swear!  
  
Joey: What are we supposed to do while we wait?  
  
Lila: Here. (Hands Joey ever lasting gobstopper)  
  
Joey: What the hell is this?  
  
Lila: I broke into one of the Charlie and the chocolate factory stories.  
  
Joey: (shrugs and eats everlasting gobstopper)  
  
Lila: On with the story!  
  
Joey: Lila does not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Tacky Announcer: When we last left off the gang had separated into four separate groups. Serenity, Tristan and Duke had minimal success getting the fire started and had an unfortunate incident with a sting ray (now let us never speak of it again) and are now busy trying to collect supplies out of the sunken ship. But you people are probably wondering what is going on in other parts of the forest hmmm? How about Mai, Tea, Yugi and Yami Malik? How are they doing with the huts?  
  
"So what are we going to build them out of?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We can use these fallen branches as supports." Tea said as she held up some sticks.  
  
"And use these big leaves for covering. It'll also give the drab looking huts some colour." Mai said.  
  
"This is survival Mai, not Trading Spaces." Tea said.  
  
Mai glared at her. "Just because we're stranded on an island doesn't mean that we have to live like savages." Mai said.  
  
Yami Malik pulled off his shirt. "Well we aren't exactly in the life of luxury. You may just have to get used to dirty skin, broken nails and split ends."  
  
"No! No! No!" Mai cried. "This is my version of hell!"  
  
"Stop being such a drama queen." Tea said. "Here." She handed two halves of a coconut to Mai. "Take these. There are some pretty leaves and flowers over there. Why don't you go make yourself a dress out of them or something."  
  
Mai jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh Yeah!" then ran off into the edge of the jungle.  
  
"Wait Mai!" Yugi screamed. "You have to help build the huts!"  
  
"Forget about her." Yami Malik said. "Maybe some wild animal will gobble her up and save us a head ache from her."  
  
"That's mean." Tea scolded.  
  
"Hopefully it'll gobble you up too." He glared at her.  
  
"Maybe it is best she's off making herself a dress." Yugi said. "She'd probably just give us decorating tips anyway."  
  
The three remaining began to place sticks up like poles and began to make what looked like.well.was supposed to look like a hut.  
  
"Not bad." Tea said.  
  
"It's terrible." Yami Malik said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Tea said.  
  
"Yes it is. It's pathetic. There aren't even four walls. It looks like someone should shoot it and put it out of it's misery." Yami Malik said.  
  
"It'll protect us from the rain." Tea snapped.  
  
"Oh really?" Yami Malik asked. He leaned down to Yugi and whispered something in his ear.  
  
Yugi raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
Yami Malik simply nodded.  
  
"What did he say?" Tea asked.  
  
Yugi didn't answer. He walked over to the hut and stood next to the doorway. He leaned forward and gently blew on the front of the hut. The hut immediately came crashing down in front of him nearly taking him out with it.  
  
"See. We'd be safer outside of the huts." Yami Malik said.  
  
"Maybe we need to make it out of something else than." Tea said. "It know! We'll make mud huts!"  
  
"Mud huts?" Yami Malik asked.  
  
"Yeah. Mud huts. I saw them in a National Geographic book once. It could work." Tea said.  
  
Yami Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you have any better suggestions?" Tea asked.  
  
The boys didn't argue. They began to build the huts out of mud at the edge of the jungle and made what.oh I'll just let Yami Malik tell you.  
  
"It's an igloo." Yami Malik said.  
  
"It's a hut." Tea argued.  
  
"It's an igloo that an Inuit would keep his dog in. It's an Inuit dog house." He said.  
  
"You just like making fun of everything don't you?" Tea said.  
  
"It's just as bad as the last ones." He said.  
  
"The wind won't blow it over though Yami Malik. So what if only two people fit in each. We'll just make a whole bunch of them." Yugi said.  
  
"I hope you like remaking them then." Yami Malik said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Yami Malik walked over to the water's edge and collected some water in an emptied coconut he found. He walked back and dumped the water onto the 'igloo'. The igloo melted like sugar.  
  
"See."  
  
"Oh."  
  
..  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"We put on these super cute dresses I made!" Mai said. She came tearing out of the jungle with the skirts. She grabbed Tea by the arm and dragged her back into the forest.  
  
Yugi and Yami Malik stood in silence for a while. Yugi finally spoke. "We're all gonna die!" He cried.  
  
"What? No we aren't." Yami Malik said.  
  
"Yes we are. We can't even build huts." Yugi cried. "We're doomed."  
  
"Huts? You mean shelters? Is that what we're making?" He asked.  
  
Yugi stopped in mid drama. "Yes. What have we been talking about for the last two hours?"  
  
"Sorry. I tend to ignore you people." He said.  
  
"Then why do you hang out with us?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami Malik shrugged. "Will you stop crying if I fix the huts?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "But how?"  
  
Yami Malik rolled his eyes. He waved his hands said some words that Yugi couldn't understand and then there before him was a little path leading into the jungle.  
  
"That's it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You did all that hocus pocus stuff and that's it?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami Malik waved his arm and Yugi followed into the forest. They walked down the path and came to a clearing. Yugi's eyes widened in awe at what was before him.  
  
A large no wait.HUGE tree sitting on a small island within the forest had what looked like a luxury tree house on it. (Think the partridge family.) Bridges led up to the tree and ladders draped from multiple spots. There were levels and rooms, which were connected by more bridges, netting on rooms, colors and a small water mill.  
  
Yugi turned to Yami Malik. "You did this?" He asked.  
  
Yami Malik nodded.  
  
"Are you telling me we just spent the last 4 hours trying to build sad little huts on the beach when you could have just waved your arms and made a luxury hotel appear in a tree?"  
  
Yami Malik nodded.  
  
Yugi attacked Yami Malik. This startled the ancient spirit considering Yugi's rather mild manners.  
  
"You Idiot! Why didn't you do this before? What the [Beep]! Why can't you just smarten the [beep] up and try to be useful for once! I mean, you always try to ruin stuff and just for once you could just TRY and he helpful with something! {Beep]!"  
  
"Yugi! You're hurting me!" Yami Malik cried. "Hey! You're teeth are sharp!" The boys continued to brawl or rather, Malik laid on the ground crying like a baby while Yugi attacked him like an angry ferret. (The boy is small.I' mean I couldn't say he looked like a grizzly. Yugi takes up about the same space the grizzly's leg would.) The boys soon stopped and stared at Tea and Mai who walked out of the jungle sporting their new outfits make a grass skirts, flowery necklaces and hair pieces and coconut tops.  
  
"Well? How do we look?" Mai asked.  
  
The boys didn't answer.  
  
"Is it a good thing when they don't answer?" Tea asked Mai.  
  
"That all depends on how much they're drooling." Mai said. She walked over and examined the boys. "Yep. We look good."  
  
"Nice job on the house guys." Tea said. "You guys work fast when you put your minds to it."  
  
Yami Malik stood up and laughed nervously. "Yeah. Right. Hard work. We did a good job didn't we Yugi?"  
  
Yugi let out a low growl.  
  
Yami knew he had to protect himself somehow. "Uhhh. Yeah. Tea. You sure must be proud of Yugi."  
  
"Oh yes. You're my little hero." She said. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. This plan worked perfectly, as Yugi seemed to have forgotten what he was mad about.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing?" Mai said.  
  
Tacky Announcer: How are the others doing? Have the others discovered anything new? Have the boys found any food and have Duke, Serenity and Tristan got those damn supplies yet? Find out on the next episode!  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
Well..that's gonna be it for at least a week. I may by some miracle update before that but I still what to hear what you think. Reviews please!  
  
. 


	4. It's the Principle of Things

Lila: Can you believe it? I updated TWO stories in ONE weekend! This must be a record for me.  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Joey knelt down against the rock and ran his fingers across the top of it's smooth surface.  
  
"It's warm." He said. "Something must be near by."  
  
Seto walked up next to Joey. "You dumb mutt. It's warm because the sun is shining on it."  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Joey said.  
  
"We're never going to find anything at this rate." Malik grunted as he stumbled over some brush to catch up with the others. He tripped up and crashed behind the others. Joey shushed him. "You're gonna scare dinner away." Joey snapped.  
  
"The way you're panting, it's probably already took off." Seto teased.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba! You'd be dead by know if it weren't for me." Joey said.  
  
"How so?" Seto asked.  
  
"I'm the only experienced woodsman here. You spend have your life in front of a computer screen. You probably couldn't even light a fire." Joey hissed.  
  
"Oh please. I'm much better off in the woods than you. You'd get lost in your own back yard." Seto said.  
  
"Guys. Maybe we should keep it down a bit." Malik said.  
  
The boys ignored him.  
  
"Dog."  
  
"Nerd."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Loner!"  
  
"Guys!" Malik shouted. They turned to him. "You're scaring every living creature within a fifty foot radius away."  
  
"Right. We need to focus on getting food." Joey said. The boys shared one last glare and then continued through the jungle.  
  
They soon came across a rather large pig munching away at the grass.  
  
"Pork chops." Malik drooled.  
  
"Bacon." Joey grinned.  
  
"Dinner." Seto added. His eyes got big at the sight of the walking meal. (Hey. I'd drool at a pig too if I hadn't eaten in a long time)  
  
Malik was about to walk forward when the others grabbed his arm.  
  
"We need a plan." Joey said.  
  
"We need weapons." Seto said.  
  
"Here." Malik said. He handed them some broken sticks off the ground. "They're kind of like spears."  
  
"Okay. On the count of three we'll surround and attack okay?" Seto said.  
  
"Do you mean on three or right after three?" Joey asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Seto said.  
  
"Just humor the moron Seto." Malik said.  
  
"Hey!" Joey said.  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
"That was mean." Joey pouted.  
  
"ON three. One, Two THREE!" He cried.  
  
They all dove out of the forest and advanced on the startled pig. The pig began to run away but the boys continued after him.  
  
Joey grabbed it by the feet and it fell. "I got it!: Joey cried. He suddenly felt it moving with him. "I don't got it. HELP!"  
  
The pig (Which was rather strong) began to drag Joey through the forest.  
  
"Somebody hurry!" Joey screamed.  
  
"We're coming!" They yelled at him.  
  
The boys just couldn't seem to catch up and Joey's head suddenly came in contact with a rock stunning him and causing him to let go.  
  
The boys caught up with him "You let it go." Seto scorned.  
  
"Shadup Yugi!" Joey said.  
  
"It's Seto." Kaiba said.  
  
Joey shook his head. "Oh Yeah. Right. I'm alright,"  
  
"Looks like that thick head of yours came in handy for something after all huh?" Malik said.  
  
"Yeah, Uh. Hey!" Joey said. "I didn't see you clinging to the backside of a pig for dear life."  
  
The boys continued.  
  
They soon came to a small clearing.  
  
"Wow!" Joey said. "Bananas!" The whole clearing was full of fruit and flowers. Bananas, papaya, coconuts, pineapples.The list went on and on.  
  
"I don't think we're going to catch any meat tonight but at least we have fruit to eat." Malik said.  
  
Seto nodded then noticed Joey. "Joey!" He yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Joey swung awkwardly from the one tree. "There's better fruit at the top." He said and continued to climb.  
  
"He's gonna break his neck." Malik said.  
  
"We can only hope." Seto smirked.  
  
Joey continued to climb the tree with some grace. He eventually reached the top of the rather large tree and looked around. "Coooool." He said at his birds eye view of their tropical paradise. From where he sat he could see the whole island was lined with white beaches with the exception of two spots. One spot looked like rocky cliffs and the other was blocked by a mountain. Joey thought he saw smoke coming from the beach and assumed that the others had made a fire. He then noticed a second patch of smoke coming from the middle of the island. He reminded himself to check it out later. Right now he was going to collect fruit.  
  
He began to pick away at the fruit carefully and selectively when he spotted one piece of fruit that looked absolutely gorgeous. He reached out and grabbed for the fruit but two hands snatched it before he could grab it.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground....  
  
"So now you're going to break your neck?" Malik said.  
  
"Stop being such a pussy. I'll be back." Seto said as he climbed another tree.  
  
"What good it that tree?" Malik asked. "There's no fruit on it."  
  
"I'm not after the fruit." Seto said and continued to climb. He reached the top and found what he'd been looking for. There was a rather large pair of nests up in this tree. Each nest held four rather large eggs in it.  
  
"We're gonna need more than just fruit to survive on this island." Seto said to himself. He carefully collected all the eggs into the remains of the backpack he'd had with him on the boat. He began to climb back down when he felt a rather large shadow cover him. "Uh oh." He said looking up.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Joey demanded as he stared at the small thief that had taken his fruit. "I saw that first."  
  
The little spider monkey stared at him for a moment holding tight to the piece of fruit.  
  
"You give that back." Joey demanded.  
  
The spider monkey had other plans. The monkey jumped onto a further branch and began to peal back the skin on the fruit. "I said give it back." Joey demanded. The monkey didn't listen.  
  
Malik shouted from below, "Just forget it Joey!" as he'd been watching the scene develop from down below. "There's other fruit!"  
  
"It's the principal Malik!" Joey shouted back and made another move for the monkey. The monkey was now eating the fruit. "You little!" Joey cried and dove at the monkey. The little fur ball was so shocked by this that he dropped the fruit. This pissed him off. The monkey jumped onto Joey's face. "Get it off! Get it off!" Joey shouted. Joey began to drop the fruit from his hands trying to grab the monkey off his face.  
  
Malik did his best to catch all the fruit dropping a few.  
  
Meanwhile in the other tree....  
  
Seto screamed as the two rather large birds dove in on him for taking their eggs. "Get away!" He screamed swinging at the birds. "Malik!" He cried.  
  
He could see Malik at the bottom of the tree staring up at him with fruit splattered on his face. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Joey." Malik said simply.  
  
"Here." Seto said. "Catch!" He dropped the eggs at Malik who caught them.  
  
"Why do you two insist on hitting me with things?" Malik demanded.  
  
Malik continued to run back and forth between the trees in the chaos catching things being dropped. Occasionally he was hit with an egg or anonymous fruit but he was doing rather well.  
  
"Catch this!" Seto shouted throwing more eggs.  
  
"Get off me you furry bastard!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Get away you feathered freaks!" Seto cried.  
  
"Catch these." Joey shouted as he threw more fruit.  
  
"Owe! That was a pineapple Joey!" Malik cried.  
  
"I can't see what I'm throwing!" Joey shouted as the money continued to latch onto his face.  
  
"Do this!"  
  
"Do that!"  
  
"Go here!"  
  
"Get that!"  
  
"Why are you taking so long?"  
  
"MALIK!" They both cried.  
  
Malik couldn't take anymore. "I quit!" He cried. "This is too much!" He sat down on a rock in protest.  
  
"Get off!" Joey screamed. He ripped the monkey from his face and through it away from him. Amazingly, the monkey hit one of the rather large birds square on the head instantly killing it and causing the other to run away.  
  
Joey and Seto sat up in the tree for a moment. "Well that was a lucky coincidence." Joey said. (Hey! It's not my fault if things just happen to work out so well)  
  
Joey and Seto climbed down out of the tree. "Not a bad catch." Seto said. "Eggs, bird and fruit."  
  
"Yeah. Not a bad job. Too bad SOME people weren't more help." Joey said in Malik's direction.  
  
Malik only looked at them long and hard wishing every Egyptian curse he'd ever learned on them.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Okay. I know it was short but I really want to save the explorers for a separate chapter Please tell me what you think.. 


	5. Quizing Yami's and Saving Tristan

Lila: I didn't think I was going to get any updating done this weekend but a little bird decided to sit next to my window all morning and swuak incessantly. So now I'm awake and visualizing plucking every feather from that stupid bird.  
  
Joey: Lila. You're getting off topic.  
  
Lila: Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Do the disclaimer then.  
  
Joey: Lila don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything to do with Yu-gi-oh. She also doesn't own Lord of the Flies. That belongs to William Golding, just incase there's a reference to it. She also doesn't own Pepsi, MTV, and Kool-Aid.  
  
Lila: That's enough Joey!  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Oh Dear." Bakura said as the three boys stumbled through the island paradise with on sense of direction.  
  
"Stop whining Bakura." Yami Malik snapped.  
  
"We must be going around in circles." Yami said. "This all looks the same."  
  
"So what should we do?" Bakura asked. "We need a compass."  
  
"Easy." Yami Malik said. He waved his hands and summoned a compass from the shadow realm.  
  
"You really do take your powers for granted don't you?" Yami scorned him.  
  
Yami Malik shrugged and proceeded to play with the dials on the compass. The other boys stood patiently. Finally Bakura spoke up. "What's taking so long?"  
  
"Um." Yami Malik stuttered. "I don't know how to work the dials."  
  
Bakura groaned. "Give me that." He snatched the compass away and adjusted to the proper co-ordinates. "Here. We'll go NW on the island for starters. It's not a terribly big island so we should hit water in an hour at least."  
  
The Yamis groaned.  
  
"Oh. Shut up the both of you. I mean. For 5000 year old spirits you sure are lazy." Bakura said.  
  
They all began to walk in the designated direction till they came to a clearing. Butterflies danced in the middle of the clearing that had several paths connected to it. "Oh. Good." Bakura said. "Let's take a path. I'll be easier."  
  
They all began to walk down the one path leading further away from camp. "Who do you suppose made these trails?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Looks like a pig run." Yami Malik said.  
  
"What the hell is a pig run?" Yami asked.  
  
"We'll my simple Pharaoh. The pig run is a place in which pigs run."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Both of you!" Bakura yelled and the area fell silent. "I think you're wrong anyway." Bakura said.  
  
"Why's that?" Yami Malik asked.  
  
"If you look at the ground there are both hoof prints and feet prints."  
  
"He's right."  
  
"Pop question. What has feet shaped like that?" Bakura asked.  
  
The two sat there in deep thought. "I know this one." Yami grunted.  
  
Yami Malik looked down and then jumped up and down with his hand high in the air. "I know! I know!"  
  
Bakura pointed to him. "Yes Yami Malik?"  
  
"Is it..People like us?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!" Bakura said.  
  
"Ha! I win! I win!" Yami Malik taunted.  
  
"Good boy. Here's a lolly." Bakura handed him the lolly. Yami Malik was about to put it in his mouth when he realized. "Wait a minute. You were patronizing me!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Yami Malik's face flushed with anger and the lolly in his hand burst into flames. "Do that again and I'll bestow the same fate on you as I did the lolly."  
  
"Yes sir." Bakura gulped.  
  
"Hey guys. If those are people's feet then where are the people." Yami asked.  
  
Before he could barely get the sentence out spears of different shapes and sizes suddenly surrounded the boys "Uh. Oh." Bakura said.  
  
Meanwhile back at camp.  
  
"We did it!" Tristan shouted. "We actually did it!"  
  
"We made fire and got supplies from the ship! This is great!" Serenity said. "Only one problem."  
  
"What's that sweetie?" Duke asked and Tristan glared.  
  
"We'll. This is supposed to be a signal fire and there's no smoke." She said.  
  
"She's right." Duke said. "How are we gonna make smoke?"  
  
"Put a bunch of leaves on it." She said.  
  
The boys obey and soon they had smoke.  
  
"K. Let's go through the list of supplies again." Serenity said. "One working flashlight?"  
  
"Check." Duke said.  
  
"Two beach towels?"  
  
"Check." He said again.  
  
"Three cans of beans?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"One container of cream cheese."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Joey's box of unused condoms?"  
  
"Ewww. Check."  
  
"Mai's hand mirror?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Cooler of random food?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"In it is three tomatoes, 20 sandwiches, fruit salad, egg salad and a bag of Fritos?"  
  
"Che---Nope." Duke said.  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"I mean no."  
  
"What's missing?"  
  
"That bag of Fritos."  
  
"Tristan have you seen the bag of Fritos?"  
  
A muffled reply, "Noph"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I Sid Noph." He replied again.  
  
"Why do you sound funny?" They both walked over and attempted to turn Tristan around. They finally caught a look at his face.  
  
"He's eating the Fritos!" "Get him!" They both attacked Tristan with full force. "We're supposed to ration!" Serenity yelled.  
  
They managed to strip the bag from him but then noticed he was hacking like a cat. "What's wrong with him?" Duke asked.  
  
"He's choking on the chips." Serenity said. "We have to help him."  
  
"Forget it. Serves him right trying to eat all the chips." He said.  
  
"Duke!" she hissed.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" He said. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "I guess I owe you for the stinger before." He gave Tristan the heimlic maneuver till he coughed up the chip. The chip flew over and landed in Serenity's lap.  
  
"Ewe! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" She said and swatted it off.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the shelters now?" Duke said.  
  
They all nodded but were suddenly distracted by the loud and horn noise coming from just down the beach.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
I know it wasn't much but hey! A Chapter's a Chapter. Reviews! 


	6. Lord of the Fools

Lila: I got such a great idea that I just can't wait! I must continue with the story. However, I suggest you read Lord of the Flies for the next few chapters to make total sense.  
  
Joey: She owns nothing! Lord of the Flies is by William Golding  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Bakura, Yami Malik and Yami were escorted out of the forest by little face painted savages as far as they could tell. They were led out of the jungle onto a rocky plat form where a castle of badly misplaced rocks sat.  
  
"What's going on?" Bakura whimpered.  
  
"Haven't the foggiest." Yami Malik said.  
  
They reached the small castle and looked on at another group of savages. "The chief!" one savage yelled. "Summon the Chief!"  
  
The other savages scattered and looked for the chief. Soon, one taller savage walked out. He looked to be only about twelve perhaps. He was tall and wiry and had rusty orange hair.  
  
"Some chief." Yami Malik muttered to Yami.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded the chief.  
  
"We were about to asked you the same." Yami said.  
  
"I asked first!" He snapped.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that kid. I could take your lunch money if I felt like it." Yami snapped.  
  
"These are almost grownups." The chief said. "They could be helpful in ridding us of the outsiders."  
  
"We're not ridding you of anything. Who the hell are you?" Yami Malik said.  
  
"My name is Jack Merridew." The boys said. "And this is my tribe. Now who are you?"  
  
The tribe mostly consisted of similarly dressed boys. They must belonged to some club or choir.  
  
"I'm Bakura."  
  
"I'm Yami."  
  
"And I'm Yami Malik."  
  
There was momentary silence. "They shall stay with us for the feast!" Jack said and the other boys cheered.  
  
"Feast? That doesn't sound so bad." Bakura said.  
  
"First we must finish removing the head off the pig for the sacrifice." another boy said.  
  
"I want to help!" Yami Malik shouted.  
  
"You're sick Yami Malik." Yami said.  
  
"Go with Roger." Jack said pointing to the boys with the stick with both ends sharpened. The two smiled at one another and went over to the pig.  
  
"Can't we just leave?" Bakura whispered tot Yami.  
  
"Just relax. I'll be okay." He said.  
  
"Have you come to rescue us?" The one savage asked.  
  
"Hey Bakura?" Yami Malik shouted. "Check this out!" He ran over with the decapitated pig's head on the stick toward Bakura. Bakura screamed. "Sick!"  
  
He took off screaming and cowered behind Yami. Yami stared at the pig head momentarily. "Remove that from my face before I send you to the shadow realm." He said.  
  
"Send the beast to the shadow realm!" A savage cried.  
  
"Make it go away."  
  
"The beast?" Bakura gulped. "What beast?"  
  
"The beast of the island." Jack said. "The one on the mountain."  
  
Bakura gulped. "Yami. I really don't like these kids." He whispered.  
  
"There's no beast." Yami said.  
  
"What do you mean!" Jack shouted. "The beast is up on the mountain. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"Maybe he's right." Bakura shuddered.  
  
"You really are off your crank Bakura. Calm down." Yami said.  
  
"We give the head of our kill to keep him away." Jack said.  
  
"These kids are messed up." Yami mumbled.  
  
"But now..prepare the feast!" Jack shouted.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Further down the island, Tristan, Tea and Duke walked down the beach toward the load noise they'd heard. They came to a clearing and spotted a group of boys.  
  
"Who are you?" Duke asked.  
  
The boys turned in fright.  
  
"Clam down!" Serenity cooed. "We won't hurt you. What are your names?"  
  
Two identical looking boys ran up to her. "I'm Sam!" The one said. "And I'm Eric!"  
  
"I'm Piggy." The bigger of the boys said.  
  
"I'm Ralph." The muscle toned one said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey!" Sam said.  
  
"It's a girl!" Eric finished.  
  
"A pretty girl-"  
  
"With pretty eyes."  
  
Serenity blushed and knelt down to the boys. "Thank you." She said. "You two are just so sweet." They stuck out their hands and Serenity took them.  
  
"Hey! They're taking my girl!" Duke said.  
  
"What? Your girl. She's obviously mine." Tristan said.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up."  
  
Piggy leaned over to Ralph. "They fight more than you and Jack do." Ralph nodded in reply.  
  
They were still arguing and the boys became irritated. "Hit them with something please."  
  
One of the boys picked up two coconut shells and threw them. Hitting both the boys square on the head. They stopped arguing. "Thank you Simon." Ralph shouted to the boy. The little boy looked up with a big grin on his face then returned to his spot on the edge of the platform.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Serenity asked the twins.  
  
"Our plan crashed-"  
  
"Into the water but we landed here."  
  
"There was a big noise like Wuzoo!"  
  
"Then boom! And we all ended up here."  
  
"There was more of us but some ran away."  
  
"Didn't like following orders those boys."  
  
"Really mean two."  
  
"What happened to them?" She asked.  
  
"Went off down the island by themselves." Piggy jumped in. "Fine by me as far as I'm concerned. Boys were just mean. Makin' fun of my asthma."  
  
"SUCKS TO YOUR AS-MARR!" Ralph said.  
  
"What was the big noise we heard?" Duke asked.  
  
"That's the conch." Ralph said proudly holding it out.  
  
"Cool!" Tristan said. He ran up and snatched it away.  
  
"Hey!" Ralph cried. "Give that back!"  
  
Tristan ran around blowing into the conch. He couldn't produce a noise but only made loud farting noises from it. The other boys snickered at it but neither Ralph nor Piggy found it funny.  
  
"Give back the conch!" Piggy yelled. He tried to chase him but began to gasp for air. "I need to go on a diet." Piggy said.  
  
"Now that you mention it.." Ralph stalled for a moment. "I didn't want to say anything before but."  
  
"WEEEE!" Tristan yelled, getting Ralph's attention again. "Get the conch!" He cried. Suddenly a coconut came out of no where and hit Tristan square in the head knocking him out. The boys stopped running.  
  
"Go shot Simon!" Ralph said. Simon grinned again and sat back in his spot.  
  
Duke walked over to Serenity. "So Serenity I was wondering if-"  
  
Samneric cut him off. "Excuse me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're talking to her right now."  
  
"So? She's my friend."  
  
"Too bad for you. She's with us right now."  
  
"I'm getting told off my a pair of eight year olds!" Duke said. "This is pathetic!" He stood up and stormed off as the twins nuzzled closer to her.  
  
"Hey!" The one said.  
  
"There's a feast at the other camp tonight!"  
  
"We could all go!"  
  
"You could be my date." Sam said.  
  
"No! Mine!" Eric said.  
  
"No! Mine!"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. It was like Tristan and Duke in miniature form. "How about I go as both your dates?" She asked.  
  
The boys stopped arguing. "Sure." They said in perfect unison.  
  
"What about me?" Duke demanded.  
  
"You can come to the feast to." They said. They clung to Serenity and grinned evilly at Duke. Duke glared back.  
  
A group of boys had surrounded Tristan who was out cold on the ground from the coconut.  
  
"What should we do with him?" One asked.  
  
"Let's dress him up like a girl." One shouted.  
  
The other's snickered.  
  
2 hours later, Tristan woke up on the beach covered in sand. Before the boys had left for the part they had buried him in the sand and formed a rather female looking figure out of the sand on him. "Aw man! I can't believe those little buggers." He began to say. "Man. These look pretty realistic."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
My first cross over. I'm not sure show long I'll keep them in the story but hey! It's fun right now! Reviews please! 


	7. It's impolite to break dance in the midd...

Lila: I know most of you haven't read Lord of the Flies and I apologize for the difficult cross over. I just couldn't resist considering their current situation. I don't want to give away spoilers but the LOTF cast will not be in the entire remainder of the story. Like "With Snow Comes Insanity" I will probably get bored with it and go off on some other freaky tangent (can't help myself). I don't want to lose your interests though so I will give a brief over view of the LOTF story.  
  
Okay. A group of English schoolboys are crash land in a plane on a tropical paradise. There were no adult survivors. Their age's range from about 12 to 5 I'm guessing.  
  
Ralph- He is the designated leader from the beginning. He's buff and from the sounds of it with a couple more years would be quite the looker.  
  
Piggy- Not his real name. He's fat and lazy but really smart. All the other's make fun of him. He's got asthma and lives with his Auntie.  
  
Jack- Leader of the choir of boys. Tall, skinny and awkward looking. He want's power and to have fun and play and hunt all day. Bright red hair and short tempered.  
  
Roger- Psychopathic evil little bastard. Really quiet but you can tell he's evil. That's why he and Yami Malik get along so well.  
  
Sam and Eric- the Twins. Really cute. Can be mistaken for one person. Do everything together and even finish each other's sentences.  
  
Simon- MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. He's quiet and nice to everyone. He's always off on his own and the others don't influence him but he always does what is right.  
  
Okay. So anyway. They start out on the island and Ralph is the leader (Jack is bitter about this). They use the conch (A shell that makes loud noise) to summon for meetings and decide who speaks. This works for a while but eventually kids don't want to work anymore and there are arguments. Most of the kids are convinced that there is a beast in the forest to (which there isn't). They all start getting scared. There's some fighting and eventually Jack get's fed up and goes to make his own tribe. There's a big feast and a storm. During the storm the boys do this 'pig dance' ritual and "accidentally" kill Simon. There's this other part where they torture this pig and cut off it's head and put it on a stick as a sacrifice to the beast. (Gross). It is called the Lord of the Flies because all the Flies eat away at the guts. It talks to Simon and what not. Things get worse. Piggy, Ralph, Sam and Eric go to Jack's tribe telling them they don't play by the rules. During the argument Roger kills Piggy by intentionally dropping a bolder on him and smashing his brains out on the rocks (gross I know). Sam and Eric are captures and Ralph is all alone. Eventually Jack gets the boys to hunt down Jack to try and kill him. Jack is running through the burning forest away and shows up on the beach where this navy guy is. He's saw their signal and takes them home. THE END. (Of course they are scared for life.  
  
So there's a summary for you. It's not a good one but at least it should keep you up to speed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Lord of the Flies so leave me alone. I'm poor!  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Duke stared in awe at the scene before him. There was a small fire going and above it was pig pieces being roasted. The smell of cooking meat caused him to drool.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bakura shouted, waving them over to their seats.  
  
"Hey Bakura." Serenity said.  
  
"Who are these two?" Bakura asked looking at Sam and Eric.  
  
"We're her dates."  
  
"Both of us."  
  
"I see." Bakura said. "I say Serenity, don't you have enough children fawning over you with Duke and Tristan?"  
  
Serenity giggled and sat down next to him. They were immediately handed pieces of meat and instructed to eat them by the dark figure.  
  
"He's kind of rude." Serenity commented.  
  
"That's Roger." Bakura said. "Him and Yami Malik are like blood brothers."  
  
"He's a mean one." Said Sam.  
  
"Scary one too." added Eric.  
  
"He's not that scary." Bakura said.  
  
"Eat more." Roger said throwing more meat in front of Bakura. Bakura shrieked like a little girl since he hadn't noticed him. "Okay." He said. "Maybe he's a little scary."  
  
There was a sudden booming voice. "Attention!" Jack yelled and the crowd fell silent. "Time to get down to business. You have all came and ate the meat we serve, now it is time to decide if you will join my tribe."  
  
No one replied.  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Why would you want Ralph as a leader anyway? He wear's girl's underwear." Jack said.  
  
"What? That's a lie!" Ralph cried.  
  
"And he smells!"  
  
"Who wouldn't after living on an island this long."  
  
"Yeah well.The girl is staying with our tribe, so if you like the girl you stay here." Jack said.  
  
"Huh?" Serenity said with a mouth full of meat.  
  
"That's right. She's ours now." Jack said.  
  
"We'll change tribes!" Sam and Eric said in unison.  
  
"Us to!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"And me!"  
  
Serenity was very flattered by all he popularity but they were kind of young and it was creeping her out.  
  
"You dirty liar!" Ralph shouted and tossed a hunk of meat at Jack hitting him square in the face. The greasy meat slid down his face leaving a shiny glaze on his skin.  
  
"You dare to challenge me?" Jack shouted and jumped off his throne (actually it was just a big log)  
  
He advanced on Ralph and took a swing. "Okay guys." Tristan said (he joined the party after removing all the sand from his private parts). "Break it up."  
  
Jack to another swing and hit Tristan. "You little bastard." Tristan yelled. He picked Jack up and held him upside down shaking him violently from one leg.  
  
"What are you doing Tristan?" Bakura shouted running over.  
  
"Seeing is he has any lunch money." He replied.  
  
"He's stuck on an island in the middle of no where. Do you think he has any lunch money?" Bakura rationalized.  
  
Tristan decided to put him down. "Sorry. He's tall, geeky and annoying. It's an old habit from being a bully. I always feel the urge to pick on the nerdy ones."  
  
"And the exchange students." Bakura glared.  
  
"Hey. That was one time. I didn't know you back then." Tristan said.  
  
Bakura only mumbled something nasty under his breath.  
  
A loud clap of thunder shook from above. Jack and the other's coward for a brief moment then he yelled. "Make the circle."  
  
The boys followed the orders and began to chant and dance.  
  
"Hey Bakura?" Duke said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does their dance kind of look like the macarena?"  
  
Bakura examined it for a moment. "Yes it does actually but they're doing it really badly."  
  
"They can't dance at all." Duke commented.  
  
"Cool! Break dancing circle!" Tristan yelled and ran into the middle of the circle. He began break dance (not at all well) and the other's just froze around him. He stopped. "What?" Serenity walked into the circle and removed him as the boys continued chanting.  
  
"This is kind of scary." Serenity said. The twins were clinging to her for comfort.  
  
"I know. This doesn't look good at all." Bakura said as he watched the dance continue. They saw another figure move into the circle and the boys attacked it. They tore and ripped at it and it screamed in pain. They soon pulled away when the rain came down.  
  
"I my god! I think that's Simon!" Serenity cried. She removed herself from the twin's death grip and ran over to the unmoving figure. She picked it up and it squeaked. "What the hell?" She said.  
  
"I'll take that." Yami Malik said.  
  
"You couldn't save any food off the boat but you managed to save your blow up doll?" Serenity shouted at him.  
  
"Well it's no good to me now. Look what those little buggers did to it." Yami Malik held the remains of the doll.  
  
The party was now broken up by the storm and Piggy, Ralph, Sam and Eric returned to their camp along with Serenity (who had to sneak out), Duke and Tristan.  
  
When they got back there was a note left under the conch.  
  
"What's this?" Ralph said. He read it aloud.  
  
Dear Ralph and others,  
  
I'm sorry to regret this but I am no more. You people all just thought I was a weirdo and I got no respect. I was nice and helpful and was their ever a "thank you Simon' or 'good work Simon.' You never listed to my ideas and I was right about the beast. There isn't one. You're all just nuts. That's right. I'm not the crazy one. YOU ARE! So Ha Ha! And another thing. I'm no more because I found a nice cruise ship passing by the island while you were gone. I would have got it to wait but I'm sick and tired of you people. And It's full of beautiful girls who think I'm cute. That's right. CUTE! So I left. Good luck finding another ship.  
  
-Simon  
  
PS. The fact that this is written on paper and we don't have any is completely irrelevant.  
  
"Wow." Piggy said.  
  
"That was unexpected." Ralph added.  
  
"I always thought he was nice and happy you know?" Piggy said.  
  
"Some people are just unpredictable." Ralph said. "And apparently a little bitter too."  
  
Serenity looked off towards where the rest of the group would be. "It's too dark to walk back to our camp." Serenity said.  
  
"You can stay with us." Eric grinned.  
  
"Thank you so much." She smiled.  
  
"The huts are over here." Sam said.  
  
They all walked over to the huts. Eric opened the door for Serenity and the twins followed. Duke and Tristan were about to do the same when Sam came back out with his hands up. "Sorry. Full." He said.  
  
"But there must be enough room in there for 12 people." Tristan said.  
  
"I SAID IT"S FULL!" He yelled and slammed the door.  
  
"We just got out played by a pair of eight year olds." Tristan said. "Make you feel kind of Pathetic doesn't it?"  
  
"Not really." Said Duke. "I've at least got other hot chicks who dig me."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Piggy and Ralph yelled in unison.  
  
"Thank you!" A muffled voice said from inside the twin's hut.  
  
"You can stay with us." Ralph said leading them to the hut.  
  
"Sorry about my little snoring problem in advance." Piggy said.  
  
Later that night Duke and Tristan laid wide blood shot eyes in the tent.  
  
"Little?" Duke said.  
  
"I could break glass with that squealing noise he's making." Tristan said.  
  
TACKY ANNOUNCER: Lila thinks she can give me a pay cut she's got another thing coming. Oh what? We're on? Crap! What's happening with the other Yu- gi-oh characters? Will Eric and Sam score a date with Serenity? Find out next week on..  
  
Lila: Tacky Announcer guy. This is a story not a TV show.  
  
TACKY ANNOUCER: Oh right. Just wait for her to update it then.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
Well? How was it? Don't think I've forgotten about the other's. They'll get into the mayhem soon enough. REVIEWS! 


	8. Who looks for dishes in trees? Honestly!

Lila: (sigh) I was afraid one of you was going to notice that Yami Bakura was missing. The truth is Yami Bakura had a little incident off set and he had to be temporarily detained. Here.I have it on tape. (puts in tape) (Tape Plays)  
  
(Yami Bakura walks onto back of set and begins to eat from food table) (Yugi walks up next to him and takes the last piece of pine apple)  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Yugi: Eating.  
  
Yami Bakura: You took the last piece of pineapple.  
  
Yugi: So?  
  
Yami Bakura: I always eat the last piece of pineapple.  
  
Yugi: It's just a piece of pineapple.  
  
Yami Bakura: YOU DON"T TAKE MY FOOD!  
  
Yugi: You want it back? Here. (Opens mouth revealing half eating piece of pine apple)  
  
Yami Bakura: You little! (Attacks Yugi) (Two brawl on the floor knocking everything over and eventually the camera) (Tape goes fuzzy)  
  
Lila: (nervous laugh) So you see. I had to remove him temporarily and put him through anger management. Yami Malik filled in for him and did a rather good job. Yami Bakura has now been checked out and is ready to be re introduced into story. Since there is no smooth way to go about it I'll just put him in Yami Malik's place in the Tree House. Are you going to behave now?  
  
Yami Bakura nods.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Yu-gi-oh or Lord of the Flies.  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Duke stretched out in discomfort as he felt a rather heavy weight on his one side. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. He stared down at Piggy who was clinging to his side a drooling on his shoulder.  
  
"EW!" Duke said. He attempted to roll Piggy off of him but with little success. He was really heavy.  
  
"Psst!" Duke hissed at Tristan. Tristan stirred but didn't wake. With Duke's free hand he picked up a stone and tossed it at Tristan. This woke him up. "Get this thing off me."  
  
Tristan snickered.  
  
"Please?" Duke groaned.  
  
"But you look so cute together." Tristan cooed.  
  
"Get him off or I'll tell Serenity what you did with that school picture you took of her." He warned.  
  
"So what if I have a shrine of her?" He said.  
  
Duke raised his eyebrows. "You don't think she's going to find that just a little bit creepy?"  
  
There was a pause and Tristan finally got up and attempted to lift up Piggy. "Man he's heavy." Tristan grunted.  
  
"Try rolling him off." Duke said.  
  
They tried.  
  
It failed. Piggy had a death grip on Duke's side.  
  
"Just wake him up." Duke hissed. "I'm running out of air."  
  
"Fine." Tristan said. He shook Piggy and he didn't wake. He kicked him lightly and he didn't wake.  
  
"Piggy?" He said. Kicked him again. "Piggy!"  
  
Ralph woke. "What's with all the screaming?" He asked.  
  
"Piggy is crushing Duke." Tristan said.  
  
"Oh. That's an easy solution." Ralph said. He picked up the conch and blew it loud as he could. Piggy leapt into the air and landed even harder onto Duke.  
  
"Get off of me!" Duke hissed. Piggy finally did so.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piggy asked.  
  
"I feel like a deflated tire." Duke said trying to shake it off.  
  
"At least this thing is still good for something." Ralph sighed, staring at the conch.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What do you mean there's no cable TV?" Yami Bakura shouted.  
  
"There's no cable TV. End of story." Yami said.  
  
"But. But. What about my Jerry Springer?" He whimpered.  
  
"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Joey rooted in the background.  
  
"Shut up you!" Yami turned to Joey with his eyes blazing. Joey stopped cheering and coward away. He remembered what happened the last time he pissed off one of the Yami's.  
  
Yami returned his attention to Yami Bakura. "It's simple. We are out on an island. There is no electricity therefore we wouldn't even have power for the TV. There's no cable connections and there's NO FRIKEN TV!"  
  
Yami Bakura gave him a blank stare. "Why didn't you just say so?" and he walked off.  
  
This enraged Yami to the extreme and he began to hop up and down shaking the tree house. "Stop it Yami!" Joey cried. "Or I'm going to fall OOOOOOOOOOUT!" He shouted as he was knocked out of the open sides of the tree house. There was a loud crash. Yami looked over the edge.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Joey! Are you alright?" Yami yelled down to Joey.  
  
Joey sat up. "Yeah. This little woodland creature broke my fall." He said.  
  
"Now I look like a squirrel to you?" The so-called 'little woodland creature' said.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry Yug." He got up and peeled his little friend up off the ground.  
  
Yugi shook it off and went on his way (occasionally looking up incase more of his friends were being pelted at him).  
  
Yami sat back from the edge and walked over to the other side of the tree house. "How's supper coming along?" He shouted down.  
  
"Another hour!" Seto yelled back. "I don't know where the other's are but we're not saving any for them."  
  
"This is going to be the best supper ever!" Malik yelled. He was helping Seto with the food. "Now if only we had spices."  
  
"You've got to improvise my friends. That's where the great chef Joey comes into play." Joey strutted up to them, his ego so big that it could have burst.  
  
"Thanks Joey but the last time I let you cook you turned a perfectly good chicken into a burnt pile of chicken cheese goo." Seto hissed.  
  
"CHICKEN ALA PIZZA!" Joey hissed. (Or maybe it was his ego deflating. Can't tell)  
  
"Either way we're doing just fine without you." Seto said.  
  
"Why don't you go look for dishes or something?" Malik said.  
  
Joey grumbled and stormed off in another direction.  
  
Yugi sat up in the tree house staring and sighing. Tea walked over. "What's the matter Yugi?" She asked.  
  
"Oh. Hi Tea. I'm just worried about where the others are." He said.  
  
Tea placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure they're just fine." She cooed.  
  
"I'm mostly worried about Serenity. She's so pretty, some natives on the island my swoop her up and turn he into their queen or a sacrifice."  
  
The hand on his shoulder became tighter and more painful. "Prettier than me?"  
  
"Huh? Uh. No." Yugi replied.  
  
"You stalled."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"How much prettier is she?"  
  
"I never said she was."  
  
Hand is getting tighter.  
  
"Tea you're hurting me."  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
Yami walked in. "Hey Yugi? Do you want to help me find Joey? He's calling for help. Probably got caught in a tree looking for dishes."  
  
Tea's hand released for a mere second and Yugi took the opportunity to make a run for it. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yugi said giving Yami and brief hug before taking off out of the tree house.  
  
"Yugi! That's not the ladder!" He cried.  
  
Too Late. Yugi went crashing into the small stream that surrounded their tree. Yugi sputtered up water and shout. "I'm okay!: Anything was okay instead of being in Tea's angry death grip. One time she'd got this new haircut he didn't notice. Both him and Joey had sore shoulders for a week. Yami soon caught up to him and they began hunting for Joey.  
  
Up in the tree house, Mai laid restlessly in her bed. Tossing and sighing to no end. Yami Bakura couldn't block out the noise. "Is there something wrong?" He said in a rather bitter manner.  
  
"It's just." She began. "I'm getting split ends." She cried.  
  
"What on earth?" Yami Bakura said, assuming she was referring to her body limbs.  
  
"This!" She cried, holding out her hair. "See?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's a disaster! With no shampoo or conditioner it will only get worse!" She said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So!"  
  
"Why don't you make some?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you know what the ingredients were?"  
  
"Of course. Us beauties of the world must know everything that goes into our hair."  
  
"Isn't it mostly flowery fruity gunk?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Look around you. That stuff must be in this jungle somewhere." He said.  
  
"Yami Bakura! You're brilliant!" She said giving him a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I saw that!" Joey cried. Mai look over at Joey hanging upside down out of a tree that Yugi had climbed and was now trying to cut him down. Mai showed little interest and turned back to Yami Bakura.  
  
"I'll make my own version. And sell it to the world! I'll be famous as Max Factor!"  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Get me down Yugi. The blood is rushing to my head." Joey cried.  
  
"How you got up here in the first place is baffling. I'm working as fast as I can." He said.  
  
"What happens when I fall?" Joey said.  
  
"I'll catch you." Yami shouted up at him.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Or Cover Girl." She cried.  
  
"Um. Pardon me but I don't think Cover Girl was real person."  
  
"Oh shut up! Who cares! I have to get to work!" She said and took off for the forest.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Here he comes." Yugi shouted as the snapping noises of the vines holding Joey started to get louder.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami Bakura sighed. "I fear for all those poor little animals in the forest." He said. "Look out little monkeys! Mai is coming!" He shouted.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"Oh look at caterpillar."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Huh? Oppps."  
  
Crash.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Joey glared.  
  
"Look." Yami said. "I found a caterpillar." He said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Joey just continued to glare.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
That should do it for now! Reviews Please! 


	9. Shampoo my love?

Lila: Wild Thornberries? Is that the one with the girl and the talking monkey with the bad English accent? I've only seen the show once. I don't even know who Debby is. Is she the one that can talk to the animals? Gah! I'm afraid I don't watch it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Lord of the Flies or anything related to the film industries. (Lucky Big Wigs)  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Duke sat on the sand poking at random rocks and rambling to himself. "It's just not fair." He muttered.  
  
"What's not fair?" A sweet voice said.  
  
Duke had been completely unaware that anyone was near by and broke the stick in his hand. "Oh! Hi Serenity." He said.  
  
Serenity smiled at Duke and then came to sit down beside him. "The twins needed to have a bath or something so I finally got some free time from them." She said. She then proceeded to pick up a stick and poke at rocks along with him.  
  
"They really like you a lot." Duke commented.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Yeah. It's kinda cute but it gets tiring after a while. You'd think they'd never seen a girl before."  
  
"Private Schooled English Boys tend to be deprived of that." He said.  
  
"What is it like a need?" She joked.  
  
He grinned. "Actually it is." He said. "Most guys wouldn't function properly without women. Or at least they'd club each other to death like Neanderthals."  
  
"It was mine first!" Piggy shouted. He clunked Tristan on the head with a stick.  
  
"I saw it first!" Tristan snapped back. He clubbed Piggy on the head in response.  
  
"Cut it out Tristan!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Why doesn't Piggy get into trouble?" Tristan pouted.  
  
"Because he's 11 and you're 17." She replied (I bumped the ages a little)  
  
"Fine." Tristan pouted. "Let's go settle this elsewhere."  
  
They walked off. Duke and Serenity we're left alone again.  
  
"So.."  
  
"So.."  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get saved?" Duke asked.  
  
"Of course. Some ship will come by eventually. No worries there." She replied.  
  
There were a few moments of silence. Finally, Duke spoke.  
  
"I hope you don't find this too forward of me Serenity but I'd really like to kiss you right now." He said.  
  
Serenity stopped poking at the rocks. "What?"  
  
"I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time now. The opportunity hasn't occurred naturally but I thought now that this is the first time that I've been alone with you that I'd.you know..oh forget it..it was a dumb idea..I shouldn't have said anything.But I ramble a lot when I'm nervous."  
  
She sat still as he spoke.  
  
"I just keep rambling and rambling as if it will help but it only makes me feel like a bigger dork and do I."  
  
Serenity suddenly jumped on Duke and started to kiss him furiously. Duke didn't fight these advances. Rather, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with even more need.  
  
Suddenly from the bushes, "NOOOOOOOO!" Three voices cried in unison.  
  
"We'll save you!" Sam said as he tore through the sand like a wild animal.  
  
"Unhand her you animal!" Tristan screamed as he charged in like a wild bull.  
  
The two lovebirds on the beach had barely noticed the advancing trio before poor Duke was knocked away and pinned.  
  
"I'll teach you to Befuzzle a young lady." Eric said.  
  
"Don't you mean befoul?" Sam asked.  
  
"Whatever. PURPLE NURPLE!" He screamed.  
  
"OWWWW!" Duke screamed as the twins (and Tristan) painfully violated him  
  
"Pull His hair!"  
  
"Give him a wegie!"  
  
"Pinch him!"  
  
"Punch him!"  
  
"Poke Him!"  
  
"Kick him!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Serenity screamed and the boys froze instantly. "Get off of him right now."  
  
The boys crawled off of Duke and Serenity ran over. "You poor thing." She cooed.  
  
Duke groaned in pain slightly.  
  
"But Serenity, he was..he was." Tristan said.  
  
"Stop obsessing over me and leave my boy friend alone!" She hissed.  
  
"Boyfriend?" The boys said in unison.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend?" Duke asked trying to sit up. The pain of his purple nurples was still too intense and he lay back down.  
  
"Of course you are." She said. She looked him over again. "You poor thing. Let's get you back to the other camp and get you fixed up."  
  
She gently helped him to his feet and began to walk him back to the Yu-gi- oh camp. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She said.  
  
The boys looked down at their feet. Duke turned around, gave them a wink and stuck out him tongue. The boys attempted to charge in fury but both Piggy and Ralph held them back.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mai came sauntering out of the jungle with her pack hanging at her side. She was humming and grinning as if she were rather proud of herself.  
  
"Done already?" Yami Bakura asked in surprise. (He'd been hoping to get rid of her for longer than that.)  
  
"I got SOOOO many samples too. All I need is some test subjects." She said grinning at Yami Bakura.  
  
"OOOOH no! I'm not going to be one of you're little lab rats. Get Joey. He'll do anything to please you." Yami Bakura said. He put up an arm in defense mode (he he). Defense Mode) to make sure his hair remained untouched.  
  
"I know he will but I need more." She said. "Multiple subjects to get an overall effect."  
  
"What's in it for me?" He asked.  
  
"30 percent cut on the profit I make from the best product." She said.  
  
"I don't want your money. I can get anything I want just by waving my hands." He snorted.]  
  
"How about I get you a date with my friend Tammy?" She smiled.  
  
"Whose Tammy?" He asked. (Sigh. Yami Bakura is still a sucker for the women."  
  
"This is Tammy." Mai said. She held out a small picture from her wallet that hadn't washed away.  
  
Yami Bakura drooled at the picture of the bomb shell blonde in the picture. "K. Deal." He said.  
  
"Great. Now to convince two more." She grinned.  
  
ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER.  
  
Yami Bakura, Joey and Yami all sat on a row of logs. Everything had been set up. Water buckets, shampoos and other necessities.  
  
"How'd you get dragged into this?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Mai promised me a date." Joey grinned.  
  
"Figure." Yami Bakura snorted.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. How'd she convince you?" Yami Bakura asked Yami.  
  
Yami sighed. "Actually she asked Yugi. I owed Yugi a favor though and this is how he wished me to repay it."  
  
"Pffft. You and your stupid promises." Yami Bakura said.  
  
Mai walked out. "Ready boys?"  
  
They all gulped.  
  
"First sample I'll use on Yami Bakura." She said.  
  
She reached into the cup of white goo and spread it into Yami Bakura's hair.  
  
"Mai if this stuff makes my hair fall out you're taking a first class trip to the shadow realm." Yami Bakura warned.  
  
"Point taken." She said.  
  
Yami Bakura began to cough like crazy.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Fumes. This stuff is letting off fumes and they're choking me." He said.  
  
"You're just being a baby." She said.  
  
"No he isn't Mai. Even I can smell it. It smells like sulfur." Joey said.  
  
"Can't.. breath.." He said.  
  
Mai got frustrated. "Oh fine..go wash it out and wait for the next one." She pouted.  
  
She threw out sample one. "On to the next one."  
  
She stood behind Joey and added the cream colored goo to his hair.  
  
"Hey Mai. That feels great." Joey groaned.  
  
"Uh Joey." Yami said.  
  
"Not now Yami." He sighed. "This stuff is awesome."  
  
"Uh Joey." Yami said again staring at his friend in horror.  
  
"NOT NOW!" He hissed.  
  
Yami Bakura snickered as he watched.  
  
"Hey Joey?" Yami said again.  
  
"What Yami?" Joey said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Do you have any allergies?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, Pineapple." He said.  
  
"Uh Oh.." Mai said.  
  
"What?" Joey said.  
  
"This mix have pineapple in it." Mai said.  
  
"WHAT!" Joey said. "You're trying to kill me with shampoo!"  
  
Joey's face had broke out into hives and was now burning. "Get in the water Joey!" Yami shouted.  
  
Joey dove into the bigger bucket and nearly drowned himself in the process. When he came up the hives were gone but his face was all red and blotchy.  
  
"Maybe the next one will do better." Mai said.  
  
"Forget it!" Joey said. "The next one might kill me!"  
  
"But our deal!" Mai said.  
  
"Forget the damn deal! I'd rather yearn from afar than a date from the emergency room." He said and stormed off.  
  
Mai turned to Yami. "You're turn."  
  
"Oh Dear Ra." He said.  
  
"Mai put the greeny blue mixture in Yami's hair. Yami was tense and nervous. Only fearing what would happen to his precious hair. He began to relax. "This isn't so bad." He said.  
  
"See. And you were all worried." She cooed.  
  
Suddenly, "AHHHH!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It burns!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It burns! It burns!" He screamed. "AHHH!" and dove into the next bucket.  
  
"Hmmm. Guess that one is no good either." Mai said.  
  
"Well no kidding. This is getting too dangerous." Yami Bakura said. He began to stand up but Mai pinned him back down. "One more. Just one more." She said.  
  
She put the red-brown goo into his hair and began to rub it in. "Well?"  
  
"No fumes."  
  
"Good"  
  
"No Allergic reactions."  
  
"Good."  
  
"No intense blinding antagonizing pain."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you got it." He said.  
  
"Yay!" She shouted. "Go wash it out."  
  
He went and did so then dried his hair. He looked up at Mai who was staring at him pale faced.  
  
"What? Is it falling out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I'm uhhh. It's just uhhhh." She stuttered. "I'm just so excited. I have to go get it copyrighted right away!" And she ran off.  
  
Yami Bakura shrugged and walked over to the fire where the boys were cooking. "How's dinner coming?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Good." Seto said not looking up.  
  
Malik looked up and stared at Yami Bakura for a moment then burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
Seto looked up with a straight face. His face twitched then he grinned. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and joined Malik on the ground rolling in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Seto reached over and picked up Mai's hand mirror (which she'd forgotten about and handed it to Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura stared into the mirror. His hair was bright red like Bozo the clowns.  
  
"Mai!" He screamed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
Phew! That was a long one! Tell me what you think! Reviews please! 


	10. To fish? Or not to fish?

Lila: As much as I wanted to update "Talent is.." again but I feel it is only fair that I update my other stories as well. Plus I just came up with some really mean.I mean amusing story ideas.  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"How is he?" Mai asked. Her face was riddles with guilt as Bakura came down the bamboo staircase from Yami Bakura's room.  
  
"I've given him his magazine collection, made him a fruit smoothie and put him in a hammock. I've done all that I can." Bakura said and walked off.  
  
Mai gulped.  
  
"Don't worry Mai." Joey said. "You should be relieved. Usually Yami Bakura sends people straight to the shadow realm when they piss him off."  
  
Mai relaxed a little.  
  
"Either that or he's taking his time plotting his revenge." Seto said casually as he walked by.  
  
Mai burst out crying.  
  
"Kaiba you're not helping!" Joey snapped.  
  
"I'm just being honest." Seto smirked at Joey.  
  
"I'm bored." Malik muttered.  
  
"I'm hungry." Tea groaned.  
  
"STOP COMPLAINING!" Yami Bakura snapped from above.  
  
Everyone cringed at the booming voice.  
  
"I know!" Joey shouted. "Let's go fishing!"  
  
Yugi, Tea, Mai and Malik all groaned.  
  
"What?" Joey asked.  
  
"Fishing is boring." Tea said.  
  
"And it takes for ever to catch a fish." Mai added.  
  
"Not if you're the greatest fisherman in the world." Joey grinned proudly.  
  
"Of course he's referring to himself." Tea groaned.  
  
"How do you expect to go fishing without a boat?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Or fishing rods?" Malik added.  
  
"Or bait?" Mai mentioned.  
  
"Easy. We make the boat and rods and search for different bait to try." Tristan said.  
  
"You're going to build a boat?" Yugi's eyes got big.  
  
"Bad idea. Bad idea!" Bakura said.  
  
"In that case Bakura. You can help me build the boat." Joey said slapping him on the back hard enough that he almost fell over.  
  
"Sometimes I think you don't even listen to what I'm saying." Bakura snuffed.  
  
"Sure Bakura. You can paint it any colour you like." Joey said absent- mindedly.  
  
"I don't want to paint the friggen boat. There's no paint." Bakura snapped.  
  
"We'll make the rods." Seto said Referring to Duke (who had now healed over) and himself.  
  
"I guess we'll look for the bait then." Tristan said, looking at Yami Malik and Yami.  
  
"Bad Idea!" Bakura shouted again. But by this time all of them had dispersed and were busy completing tasks.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Tea asked.  
  
"What Joey and Bakura hurt themselves building the boat, watch Duke and Seto break a bunch of sticks or watch Tristan and the Yamis get attacked by the natural wildlife on the island?" Mai asked.  
  
"Boat."  
  
"Boat."  
  
"Boat."  
  
"Ow! Joey that hurt!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Joey grinned sheepishly as he turned, smacking Bakura once again with the long tree branch he'd picked up.  
  
"Cut that out!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Joey finally set the sticks down. "So it guess we should tie them together." Joey said.  
  
"Great idea Sherlock." Bakura said dryly.  
  
"Thank you Bakura." Joey said. (That boy really needs to pick up on sarcasm)  
  
The boys took the ropes they'd taken from the tree house and began to tie it around the sticks in a raft-like formation. They eventually finished.  
  
Yugi watched from further up the beach. "Five bucks says that Bakura eventually snaps on Joey and Beats the crap out of him."  
  
"Five bucks says Joey kills poor Bakura before he even has a chance to snap."  
  
"There. All done." Joey smiled with pride "How about a test run?"  
  
Bakura was getting nervous but nodded none the less.  
  
The boys began to push the raft out in the water. The glided out onto the sea's surface just before it sank like a rock to the bottom.  
  
The boys stood in momentary silence.  
  
"Maybe we should use different wood." Joey said scratching his head.  
  
"How about some that floats." Bakura glared. (Bakura Anger Level: 5/10)  
  
The boys gathered more wood (of a tree that wouldn't sink: they must have tested them first) and began tying them together into another raft..  
  
"There. Even better than the last one." Joey smiled.  
  
The boys began to push the raft out and it glided out into the water. It then burst into a thousand pieces as the rope around the sticks disintegrated.  
  
Bakura turned to Joey. "What just happened?"  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have used the really old rope." Joey said.  
  
"What old rope?" Bakura asked.  
  
"The one that smelled like cheese." Joey said.  
  
"The cheese rope?" Bakura asked. "You used the cheese rope?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's made of cheese!" Bakura shouted. (Bakura anger level 6/10)  
  
"A rope made of cheese?" Joey asked.  
  
"It was food we were saving! You just sent our food out to see!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that we had a rope made out of cheese?" Joey said defiantly.  
  
"Because you bought it at the gift shop when you rented that damn boat that nearly killed us and stranded us on this island!" Bakura shouted. (Bakura anger level 7/10)  
  
"Calm down man. I'll go get a better rope." Joey said.  
  
Bakura decided to muster up all the manners he had and went off to collect MORE sticks for the raft. (Bakura anger level 4/10)  
  
Joey returned with a new rope and the boys, ONCE AGAIN, began to tie the sticks together into ANOTHER raft.  
  
Bakura examined this one carefully. No holes, sturdy rope and sticks that did in fact float. Everything looked to be in place.  
  
The boys began to push the raft out. "Third times a charm right?" Joey laughed slightly.  
  
The raft glided out onto the water...and continued to do so.  
  
"Alright!" Joey shouted! "Give me five Bakura!" He turned to receive the high five and found Bakura to be no place in sight. "Bakura?" He looked out at the raft. Joey had accidentally tied Bakura to the raft and Bakura was now drowning as the raft dragged him by his ankle through the water.  
  
Joey ran after the raft and quickly dragged it back into shore. He untied poor Bakura and laid him on the beach. "Bakura? Bakura wake up man." (Bakura anger level 0/0)  
  
"Told ya." Mai said holding out her hand for the five dollars.  
  
"Bakura!" Joey yelled and toppled onto Bakura. The force of Joey's body caused Bakura to spit up the water like a geyser  
  
Joey hugged Bakura. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were a goner."  
  
Bakura smiled and motioned for Joey to lean in closer. Bakura leaned forward to whisper but then shouted while grabbing Joey by the scruff of his shirt. (Bakura Anger Level Really freaking high/10)  
  
"What the [beep] is wrong with you? [beep][beep] nearly died. [beep] [beep] Mai." Bakura yelled.  
  
"Did he just say something about me?" Mai said.  
  
"Actually I think he just called him an Apple Pie." Yugi said. "All the censorship beeps are making it hard to hear."  
  
Lila: You're not supposed to be able to hear that!  
  
Yugi: Whoops. Sorry.  
  
"I believe you owe me five bucks." Yugi said.  
  
Mai reluctantly handed him the money.  
  
"You two make me sick." Tea said with disgust.  
  
"Oh please. You were betting me on when Yugi was going to hit puberty." Mai said.  
  
"Tea!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Mai!" Tea snapped.  
  
"Well the bet never fanned out anyway. It was taking to freaking long." Mai said.  
  
Malik began to snicker.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up Malik." Yugi glared at all of them. "I'll have you all know I hit puberty ages ago."  
  
"Sure you did Yugi." Mai cooed. "That's why you're nearly 4 feet tall."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Should we help Joey? Bakura is giving him a pretty good beating." Malik finally noticed.  
  
"Give him a few more minutes to get it all out. He'll sleep good tonight." Tea said.  
  
"I have so hit puberty." Yugi muttered under his breath.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
That's all the writing I can do for now. I'll update soon. The more reviews the better please! 


	11. Going Buggy

Lila: Yes the Yami's do have the ability to make things come out of nowhere. But as of right now, Yami Bakura is really mad about his hair and has no intention of helping any of them. Yami Malik likes to watch the others suffer and only helps when he feels it will benefit himself. Yami himself being the way he is feels that he should only use his powers when it is 'absolutely necessary'. Naturally the others resent him for it. (hope that answers your question)  
  
Lila: wow! It has been ages and by ages I mean Yami ages.  
  
(glares from yamis)  
  
Lila: I have been so busy it isn't funny but here I am. Bushy eyes and psychotic as ever. Since I last spoke to y'all I have moved on from pixie sticks. No my friends I have found much better. CHOCOLATE COVERED EXPRESSO COFFEE BEANS!!!!  
  
Joey: Oh Man. We're so screwed!  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Tacky Announcer Guy (Back from Summer Vacation): When we last left off, Bakura and Joey had finally completed the swift and sturdy raft with very little trouble.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Joey Wheeler!" Bakura yelled as he chased Joey down the beach.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that your foot was tied to the raft?" Joey shouted back.  
  
"Because you tied it there!" Bakura screamed.  
  
Tacky Announcer Guy: Poor Bakura. Once a gentlemen, he is now reverting to his natural state. Pissed. And Yugi was doing a lot of soul searching.  
  
"I have so hit puberty. Look at my facial hair." Yugi pointed out to Tea.  
  
"Yugi. That's a piece of string." She said and pulled it from his face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tacky Announcer Guy: But lets get to the more important matters. Like Seto and Duke. Actually..lets not talk about them because they've already built the fishing rods and are sitting watching Bakura kick the crap out of Joey. (Naturally Seto is enjoying it more than anyone else.) So lets see what Tristan and the Yami's are up to.  
  
"What about this? Will this work as bait?" Yami asked holding up a rotten piece of fruit.  
  
"Why not. There isn't much to pick from so we'll take anything we can find." Tristan said.  
  
Yami Malik grinned evilly. "Very well then." He said and reached under a log pulling out a few cockroaches, beetles and maggots.  
  
"Yami Malik. That's disgusting." Tristan scrunched his nose.  
  
"There's a better chance that we'll catch fish with some sort of protein filled bug than some rotten piece of fruit." Yami Malik snapped.  
  
"You know who would really freak out if they saw all these bugs? Mai." Yami commented casually like it didn't matter.  
  
Sadly this was a big mistake. Yami Malik's eyes got as big as saucers and he snatched several of the additional bugs that he'd placed in the basket and took off for the beach.  
  
"You've really done it now Yami." Tristan groaned.  
  
"What?" Yami asked innocently.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY! NO YAMI MALIK! KEEP IT AWAY!!! AHHHH! IT"S IN MY HAIR! AHHHH! YOU {BEEP} THAT ONE WENT DOWN MY SHIRT! AHHHHHHH!" She ran up and down the beach like a mad woman as the two bugs crawled around on her freely.  
  
Yami Malik grinned evilly.  
  
"I'll help you Mai." Joey said. "Joey to the rescue!"  
  
He dove at Mai and pinned her to the sand.  
  
"AHHH! NOW I HAVE THREE PESTS ON ME!" She screamed.  
  
Joey managed to get the bugs off of her and she began to calm down.  
  
Yami Bakura had came down to see what all the commotion was and began to laugh hysterically when he saw poor Mai.  
  
"Joey! The bugs are gone! Get off!" She shouted.  
  
"Sorry." He said and climbed off.  
  
Everyone took a minute to settle. Duke finally took control of the situation. "Let's see. We have the boats right?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have the stuff to fish with right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"WELL LETS GET GOING!"  
  
There were two rafts and they divided up between the boats. There was only enough room for 3 or four in each. The girls realized that there was a good potential for disaster so they decided not to go.  
  
Joey, Seto, Yami and Duke climbed into the first boat.  
  
Tristan, Yami Bakura and Yugi climbed into the second.  
  
Serenity waded out into the water and up to the side of the boat. "Come back safe." She said to Duke and quickly kissed him on the lips. She then walked back in to shore. Duke sat in the boat with a smug smile on his face. Tristan noticed this instantly and picked up an oar out of the bottom of the boat.  
  
SPLASH  
  
"Tristan! You bastard!" Duke screamed as he resurfaced.  
  
"Opps. Sorry. I guess I'm not used to using one of these yet." He shrugged as the boat pulled away.  
  
Duke grumbled and scrambled back into his own boat. He shook off like a dog.  
  
"Ow! Watch it Duke. Your stupid earring just hit me in the eye." said Joey.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
They pilled their supplies in the remaining area of the boat and pushed off.  
  
The first boat went way out to sea. Right between their island and another small island just to the west of their position.  
  
The second boat decided to try the river, which divided the island into three sections. (Think of the island as a misshapen circle and the river is a peace sign going right through it)  
  
With the boats gone the remaining few (Tea, Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik for those of you who can't keep track.) sat on the beach and relaxed while they waited for the others to return.  
  
Boredom quickly set in and they decided they needed something to do. They decided it was best that they bury someone in the sand. (After all there was a lot of sand).  
  
Now you may ask how to pick?  
  
"Let's draw straws!" Mai said.  
  
"Sounds fair." Yami Malik said. He padded up the beach and found some twigs to do the trick. When he came back they all examined one other's twigs.  
  
"Who's got the short one?"  
  
"Mai? Tea?"  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
Serenity then glared at Yami Malik. "You didn't shorted one of the twigs?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"How are we supposed to know who got the short twig if there isn't one!" She shouted.  
  
"Oh.We'll.you mortals have stupid decision methods anyway." He snapped as Tea snapped one of the twigs and recollected them.  
  
They all reselected and the unfortunate victim was Bakura. "Oh Bloody Hell." He muttered.  
  
Bakura walked over and hoped in the hole which was quickly filled in.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Yami Malik.  
  
"Now nothing." Tea said.  
  
"You mean that's it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"It's just for fun."  
  
"What's so fun? You didn't even bury all of him."  
  
"Then he wouldn't be able to breath!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? He'd die!"  
  
"We'll.It would be a lot more fun that watching him just sit there now wouldn't it?  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"Can I get out now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell."  
  
"You need to be nicer to people." Tea said.  
  
"You need to stop being such a..hey! Where did he go?" Yami Malik said.  
  
"He's out in the water." Mai pointed.  
  
"I told him not to move." Tea grunted.  
  
"We'll I'd move two if I was just sitting in a big hole full of sand." Yami Malik said.  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!" Tea snapped.  
  
"You Shut up!" Yami Malik snapped back.  
  
"Why don't you BOTH shut up!" Serenity shouted.  
  
"It was still a dumb idea-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
Lila: Sorry I can't write more but I will certainly write more often. PLEASE COMMENT ANS REPLY! 


	12. Isn't affection for polyester a little c...

Lila: Wow. You know what I just realized? I have NO IDEA how long I've left these poor buggers on this island. Ohhh. That gives me a great idea!!!!  
  
Joey: Oh! Now what?  
  
Lila: (evils) MAAA AHHH AHHH!  
  
Seto: Mommy.  
  
Joey: Did you just say mommy?  
  
Seto: (coughs) uh. no. I said uhhh. Yo Momma!  
  
Joey: Right...  
  
TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Tacky Announcer Guy: So there they were: the birds chirping, the bees buzzing, the water trickling, Joey sputtering and splashing as Seto holds his head under water..I uh..  
  
GURGLE GURLGE  
  
"Ki! Ba! *sputter* Kn---it---of""  
  
Tacky Announcer Guy: Oh. Way to ruin my beautiful imagery guys.  
  
"Don't look at us." Yami said, referring to Duke and himself. "We're just spectators."  
  
"Gee. Yami. I never new you had such a blood lust." Teased Duke.  
  
"We'll you should be pissy too!" Yami said standing up. "We've been stuck on this Ra forsaken' island for who knows how long. My hair is full of knots. I can't even get it to point right any more."  
  
"You mean part." Duke corrected him.  
  
"No. I mean point. Look at it! All the spikes are lumpy."  
  
"Nothing a little hair gel won't fix." Duke replied.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "My point exactly. There is none! There's nothing here. We've been eating coconuts for days now. Mai has made about 10 zillion coconut tops out of the leftovers and I overheard her talking about making some for us."  
  
"Esh!" Duke said.  
  
"And everyone is driving each other crazy! Between Kaiba and Bakura both wanting Joey dead and Yami Bakura seeking revenge on Mai, IT"S GETTING ridiculous!"  
  
"Gee Yami. I didn't realize you felt so strongly about this." Duke commented.  
  
"Well I do! And I'm sick and tired of this place and I just want to go home to some clean clothes and curl up by the fire with my dueling deck."  
  
"That's kind of creepy Yami."  
  
"I DON"T CARE!" He stood up as tall as he could. "Every man has the right to love anything he feels is appropriate and dammit! I LOVE MY DECK! DAMMIT! YOU HERE ME! I LOVE MY---"  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Yami came sputtering back up out of the water and glared angrily and his attacker. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Because you're all driving me crazy!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Is there anyone sane left?" Duke said in a dramatic fashion.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" They all said.  
  
"You know." Joey said as he rang out his hair and regained a steady breath from being drowned. "The only reason Duke here is so much better off than us is because he has a girl."  
  
"It's your sister." Seto said.  
  
"Kaiba! Exnay on the istersay." Yami said.  
  
"Yami. This is no time to be working on your French. No. What I'm saying is that we need women. or at least other people."  
  
"You know. Dog here has a point." Kaiba said.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" Joey said. In fury he dove at Kaiba who simply slid over in his seat and watched Joey do a swan dive into the water right next to Yami. He then continued. "We've been stuck together so long. Some fresh faces might be nice."  
  
"We'll unless you enjoy in-depth conversations with a wild bore, there isn't many other living things around here." Duke said.  
  
"Then maybe we should just get rid of the annoying people that are already with us." Seto said in his low growly voice as he stared intently at Duke.  
  
"You wanna go?" Duke stood up and smacked his chest.  
  
"Oh please. I'll ring your pencil neck before you even touch me." Seto scoffed. He stood up casually which really irritated Duke.  
  
"THAT's IT!" He screamed and he dove at Kaiba. The two fought on for at least a good 5 minutes. Occasionally getting one near the edge of the boat then back again. Suddenly they both lost their balance and crashed into the warm tropical waters below.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"You bastard!" Seto screamed. "You ruined my last trench coat!"  
  
"Why are you wearing a trench coat when it's hot as Hades out here?!"  
  
"It's a fashion statement."  
  
"We'll your fashion statement is causing you to sink."  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Is Kaiba asking for help?" Yami grinned.  
  
"Oh shut up and help me." Kaiba cried.  
  
"JUST TAKE THE COAT OFF!" They cried.  
  
He pulled it off in a fury of splashes and then continued to paddle with the coat in hand.  
  
"What's the matter Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
  
"I can't do it." He whimpered.  
  
"It's just a coat."  
  
"It's my favorite coat."  
  
"You can probably buy another one just like it. Aren't you like a millionaire?" Duke asked.  
  
"Actually, thanks to eBAY I'm a billionaire." He said.  
  
Joey grumbled.  
  
(sad violins start playing)  
  
"Where the hell is that music coming from?" Yami asked.  
  
Seto stared at his coat with sad eyes. "I'll never let go coat. I'll never let go."  
  
"Uhh. Kiaba?" Duke asked, as he paddled a little further away from him.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sweet sorrow!"  
  
"Uhh. Okay. Kaiba has lost it."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE VIOLINS COMING FROM."  
  
"I know it's hard to let go.but I have too. If I don't I'll regret it." Kaiba said as he continued to stroke the coat as best as he could while swimming. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday. Probably within the next few minutes actually since you're getting kinda heavy."  
  
"This is getting really creepy."  
  
"VIOLINS! I'M GOING CRAZY!!!" Yami cried. He attempted to cover his ears but found that difficult to do while trying to keep his head above water.  
  
"Till we meet again my love." He cried as he let go of the coat.  
  
"Kaiba. You've got some really bad taste in movies. Hones tly! The Titanic?" Joey commented.  
  
"VIOLINS! VIOLINS! VIOLINS!" Yami screamed.  
  
"Someone put him out of his misery!" Duke shouted.  
  
"I got it!" with that, Joey dunked Yami under the water. Yami came sputtering up. "JOEY!"  
  
"He he. Sorry. Thought I was doing the right thing."  
  
"Do I look like an injured horse to you?" Yami shouted.  
  
"Uh guys.." Duke said.  
  
"No. No you don't." Joey said, Ignoring Duke.  
  
"Then maybe a duck. Is that it?" Yami glared.  
  
"No! No! Of course not!"  
  
"Uhhh, Guys."  
  
"We'll then what Joey?" Yami glared.  
  
"I was just trying to be a pal." Joey said.  
  
"Guys."  
  
"Just a minute Duke." Joey said. "I was just being a friend Yami."  
  
"Oh. Well then.... here friend." Yami said as he dunked Joey under the water.  
  
"GUYS"  
  
GURGLE. GURGLE.  
  
"Just minute Duke. This is kind of entertaining." Seto smiled.  
  
"Yami! Stop it!" Joey cried.  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"THE BOAT IS GONE!"  
  
"What?!" Joey cried.  
  
The boys looked around. During the arguing, the releasing of the coat and the drowning spat, the boat had drifted off with the current and the boys were left alone swimming in the water.  
  
"Well now what?" Duke said.  
  
"We swim to shore." Yami said.  
  
"We'll never make it back to the island!" Joey whined. "I had way too much coconut this morning, I'm getting swimmers crap. HELP! HELP!" He cried and jumped on top of Kaiba.  
  
"Get off of me dog!" Seto snapped.  
  
"Actually Seto, with your hair all wet like that.." Yami commented.  
  
"Stop right there Yami." Seto growled.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. You look like a dog!" Joey giggled.  
  
"Can we focus people?" Duke said. "I'd rather not die in the middle of the ocean with you three."  
  
"How about that island over there. It's a lot closer. We can make it." Yami pointed to the island just off to the south.  
  
"Oh man! I hate swimming." Joey whined.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so bad at it." Kaiba scoffed.  
  
"I could swim circles around you Kaiba!" Joey snapped.  
  
"I was all state champion three times running for our school." Seto grinned.  
  
"Ya? Well..I'll race you!" Joey said and took off swimming towards the island.  
  
"Having to cheat to win Wheeler. Pathetic." Kaiba said and swam after him.  
  
Duke and Yami side glanced each other and swam off towards the island.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
Lila: That's all for today. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! 


	13. Cute is the new Evil

Lila: Who revives a fic from the dead 5 years later? *Points at self* This girl!

Joey: You have to be freaking kidding me.

Lila: Sadly no.

Joey: You realize most of your fan base probably hasn't read and/or watched Yu-gi-oh in like…forever.

Lila:….yes

Joey: So why the hell are you doing this to me!?!?!

Lila: 1) because I have too many unfinished fics 2) Because I can count it as a present to anyone who still follows my work and 3) Well…I got into the hot chocolate mix tonight so my mind is all wound up

Joey: You and your [beep]ing sugar

Lila: Hear it is folks. Chapter 13…very…very late, but now with Better Spelling 2.0 *smiles* I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

TOO MANY ON AN ISLAND

CHAPTER 13

Seto finally pulled himself up onto the shore and gave out a sigh. He looked around at the landscape and frowned. It was the exact same as the other island, save for some extra rocks on the shore. "Fan-flippin-tastic." He muttered. He then heard the sound of loud splashing behind him.

"About time you got here." He smirked. "I told you you stood no chance against me."

Joey let out a cough. "Shut up Kaiba! I would have beaten ya if it hadn't been for sissy boy hear clinging to my leg when he got a stomach cramp." He glared at the boy behind him.

It was a serious stomach cramp." Duke whined. "I could have died."

Joey gave a sigh. "Such a wonderful thought." He said.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" He snapped.

"Try, taking advantage of my sweet little sister for one!" He shot back.

"You don't own her. Why don't you stop meddling in other people's relationships and try getting your own you loser!" Duke growled.

Yami was the last to arrive. He approached the bickering group. "We'll, is there anything useful on this Ra forsaken island?" He asked.

Seto shook his head. "Doesn't look like it."

"We're going to die out here." Duke cried.

"Snap out of it." Joey said slapping him across the face.

"Don't slap me!" Duke said, slapping him back.

"Don't slap me!"

SLAP

"You started this!"

SLAP

"Shut up or I'll beat you two into the sand." Seto growled.

"Bring it on!" They turned, fists ready.

_Is everyone really going to just keep trying to kill each other? _Yami thought. That's when he quickly hushed the group.

"Something is coming." He hissed.

The boys stopped their fighting and looked down the beach. A dust trail was picking up further down the shore.

"What the hell is that?" Joey asked.

"It…it looks like a person." Duke replied.

"Our prayers have been answered!" Joey cried. "There is life on this freaking island!"

As the dust approached, the sounds of screaming could be heard. "Help me! Oh god help me!" The man was crying. He was running full tilt, kicking up dust behind him. Just before he reached the group his foot caught on a rock and he came down hard on his face in front of them. He looked up quickly spitting dust. He clung to Yami's pants.

"Oh, please. Help me!" He cried.

"What's the matter?" Yami said with concern in his eyes.

"They're….they're crazy. They're going to kill me. They will kill you too. They're evil!" He cried, eyes shifting back and forth rapidly.

Yami looked over at his friends with worry on his face. The boys shrugged back at him. Yami looked down at the man. "We'll do what we can. What's wrong?"

Just then, the sound of drums began to approach. The man's eyes widened with horror. "Oh, no. Oh no. It's too late. We're dead. We're all dead!" He whimpered. He stood up and grabbed the poor Pharaoh by his shirt. "We need to hide, or were dead."

Yami looked back at his friends. "We'll, it couldn't hurt to listen to the crazy man just in case." He said.

Feeling there was no other choice, they all ran to cover under some bushes not far off the shore.

"Could someone get him off of me? He's pulling my pants down." Yami whispered as he squirmed under the bush.

The boys attempted to remove the man's death grip with minimal success. Seto turned his attention to the approaching drums. He looked on as out of the trees came…

"What the hell?" Seto asked in a hushed voice.

The other boys looked up, with the same look of confusion.

Joey looked down at the man that was clinging to Yami and grabbed him by the shirt, still keeping his voice low. "Are you freaking insane? You nearly gave us a heart attack over…over…"

"Bunnies." Duke added, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No." The man said horrified. "Those are no normal bunnies. They are pure evil."

"Oh sure. Next your going to tell us to put tinfoil hats on our heads because the aliens are going to eat our brains." Joey said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's stupid." The man replied.

"Hmph." Joey frowned.

"It's the zombies that will eat your brains." The man added.

Duke leaned over the Seto's ear. "I think someone had been stranded even longer than us." He whispered. Seto nodded and his eyes quickly widened in horror when he noticed the one bunny at the front of the pack.

"That little bastard has my coat!" He shouted albeit a little too loud. The bunnies immediately looked over in the direction of the sound.

"Looks like we've been found out." Duke said. The boys left the safety of the cover, now that it provided no purpose. The man, still clung to Yami's pants.

"For the love of Ra, let go of me." He shouted.

The bunnies stared at the group of boys with curiosity on their faces.

Joey approached the group of bunnies. "Awww. They're so cute."

"Are you kidding me Joey? Those are the ugliest [beep]ing rabbits I've ever seen." Duke snorted.

"No. They're adorable. Aren't you?" He said turning to the bunnies, reaching out to give one a pet.

The bunnies stared on with confused looks. Then in unison, they raised the sticks they'd been holding behind their backs.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaar!"

______________________________

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island…

Tristan, Yami Bakura and Yugi were having very limited success with their fishing.

"We've been out here forever." Tristan whined. "And we haven't caught anything."

"Oh quit whining. Fishing takes time." Yami Bakura snapped.

"I'm gonna have to eat my shoe before we catch anything." Tristan continued. He then looked down at the shoe on his foot, which actually was starting to look tasty.

"Don't worry Tristan. I'm sure we'll catch something." Yugi tried to reassure him.

They continued to sit in silence. This was sooooo boring.

"That's it, let's give up. I'm tired of sitting out here. I'm hungry and we're not catching anything." Tristan demanded.

"Fine." The other boys said. As they started to pack up, Yugi heard a noise on his side of the boat in the water. "Hey, check it out!" He cried.

The boys looked over the side to discover a rather large friendly dolphin sticking its head out of the water.

"Hey little guy! Aren't you friendly?" Yugi smiled.

The dolphin responded with chirps and clicks.

"I think he likes you." Yami Bakura said.

Yugi then sensed the threatening shadow over his shoulder. "Dinner." Tristan said. He stood poised on the edge of the boat with a spear in his hand and drool coming out of his mouth.

"What!" Yugi cried. "You can't kill him. He's a dolphin."

"Is he edible?"

"I guess so but-"

"Good enough for me."

Yugi put his hand up to stop the spear. "No! Please, you can't kill the dolphin. I already named him!"

"I didn't hear you name him." Tristan frowned.

"Yes I did. He's Captain Sparkle." Yugi said.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that because I think I have some GAY in my ear." Yami Bakura said rubbing his ear.

"Even so. I named him dinner before you did, so he's mine!" Tristan said, the blood lust growing in his eyes. Before Tristan could hit the dolphin it turned and headed away from the boat.

Yugi let out a sigh. "Phew. Good, Captain Sparkle got away."

"I repeat myself again….GAY."

"Oh shut up."

"Don't think you're getting away that fast dinner!" cried Tristan.

SPLASH!

Tristan dove into the water and began swimming after Captain Sparkle.

"Tristan no! Dolphins can sense hostility! You'll be finished!" Yugi shouted.

Tristan looked back with a smirk. "Oh please, what's CAPTAIN SPARKLE gonna do? Back flip me to death?"

Yami Bakura chuckled. "It's not a Sea World pet Tristan! Plus, it's not him you have to be afraid of. It's-"

"Ak kak ka ka ka ka"

"His entire family."

"Sweet holy hell! There's like 50 of them!" Tristan cried.

"Swim Tristan! Swim!" Yugi shouted.

Tristan swam as fast as he cold, but was no match of the number of dolphins.

"No, please. Don't hurt me! I…I was a big fan of flipper. Huge! Nooooooo!"

END OF CHAPTER 13

Lila: See. My writers block lifted eventually. *nervous laugh*

Joey: I hate you so much right now.

Lila: Love you too!!!! PS. For anyone who doesn't get the joke with what just happened to Yami and company, go out and buy a Nintendo Wii. I called them bunnies on purpose to try to avoid giving it away too soon :-)


End file.
